Spirit of the wind, earth and all the exists
by Queenoftheshadowpandas
Summary: For the first 17 years of her life, Meg has always been the outsider, the one who didn't fit even among the group of misfits. But what if that was not her place to begin with? Can she find where she came from and what adventures await her?
1. Chapter 1

Panda: heyyyyy guuuyys. Been a while hasn't it. Umm whoops kinda had some writers block but have no fear I do plan to write again soo yeah SORRY ( ˙-˙ )  
Meg: please don't treat me like your other stories and leave me unfinished.  
Panda: Shhh my dear I promise.  
Aphrodite: AHEM I do believe you forgot something or should I say someone  
Pandas: yeah yeah ok so Aphrodite is back here my new story I don't own anything all rights so to the creators and animators LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD* summons door, opens it and lobs Meg and co inside. Slams and desummons door* ok cool...WELL GO  
READ

—–—-—  
One more day. Just...one more day. That was what Meg told herself. What was she waiting on you ask? Her 18th birthday of course. One more day till she could legally move out of that hellhole she called home. With a sigh she rolled over in her bed and  
questioned if she really wanted to get out of her bed or not. Realizing that if she stayed home she would be subjected to Peter and Louis' torment she quickly got out of bed. Death would catch her before she voluntarily stayed around them. Hopping  
into the shower she became lost in thought as the water warmed and cleansed her body. Her thoughts roamed onto the weird dreams she had been having for the past week or so. At first it was vague like a whisper in the breeze. But the closer it got  
her bday the more and more clear and focused the dream became. Now she could make out faces and voices all so familiar all telling her to … run.

Pulled from her thoughts by the now cold water she finished her business and got dressed for the day. She headed straight out of the house not bothering to grab breakfast. Naw not today. She wouldn't be able to deal with her family and their bullshit.  
She began her walk to school- sure she could have caught the bus but for some reason she felt like walking. Guess it was just one of those days. As continued on her walk to school she passed by the park which she usually spares a short glance but  
never really had the time nowadays to go in. But for some reason she stopped something was pulling her toward the park and off her path. Checking her phone she saw that she had ample time to get to school.

"Well one little stroll won't hurt" she mumbled. With no clear path in mind she turned onto the cobblestone lined path. While her mind began to wonder again her feet took life of their own and seemingly directed her to….somewhere. It wasn't until she  
tripped over a high raised tree root that she snapped out of her daydreaming. It was in that moment that she realized that not only was she no longer in a recognizable part of the park but she wasn't in the park at all, she was in a woods! "What the  
everlasting entire fuck?!" She exclaimed. "I was literally just in the park how did I get here…..wherever here is." Checking her phone for the time and the map, she was horrified to see the her phone wasn't working at all. Sighing she looked around.  
Now that she calmed down she started to notice things. The impossibly clean air, the beautiful flowers, and how serene and otherworldly the scene was. 'Wow' she thought. Forgetting that she needed a way out. Meg got lost in her environment. But then  
she heard it. A voice-no a beautiful voice. Singing. It sounded so familiar. Meg had definitely heard it before but where. Wherever she'd heard it, it filled her with sense of glee and excitement. She didn't know why but she was determined to find  
both the reason and the source of the voice.

Panda:And thus end the prologue let me know if y'all like it and have any criticism. Much love-  
Aroura: -WAIT why wasn't Cage Helo and I introduced!?  
Panda: too much work too much typing next chapter I promise love so anyways MUCH LOVE and see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Panda: Heeeey guess whos back. Sorry it took so long and sorry if this chapters pretty short but life happened, i'm not in the best of health and college finals and stuff happened. But as promised here's yalls next chapter.

Meg: for a second there i doubted you but here you are finishing yet another chapter.

Pando: wow look at all that faith. Anyways i wanna thank y'all for reading and a special thanks to Vampygirl and Guest for pushing me to finish this (thanks guyssss).

Aphrodite: and say hi to Helo and Roura, Pandas alter-egos

Panda: Helo and Roura won't be in this series. Lucky them, they are on summer break but anyways you know the deal I dont own anything yada yada yada LETS ROLL OUT *Summons and opens door. Throws in characters, Closes and de-summines door* Go go go

Last on SOWEE

But then she heard it. A voice-no a beautiful voice. Singing. It sounded so familiar. Meg had definitely heard it before but where. Wherever she'd heard it, it filled her with sense of glee and excitement. She didn't know why but she was determined to find both the reason and the source of the voice.

And now…

Letting out a half groan half sigh, Meg continue to stomp and storm her away Storm her way towards the general direction of the voice. "this is the highest form of bull and shit" Meg growled because honestly who the hell even lives out here … wherever here is. Although she didn't know where she was supposed to go her feet did. As her impatience reached it's peak, she came to a clearing. "Wow" It was beautiful.

Crisp green grass and water so clear you can see the bottom of the river. Across the river sitting ever so gracefully on a rock was a woman and like the clearing she was gorgeous. Her skin was dark, covered in silver and gold markings. Her hair defied gravity and her eyes held the universe. Almost as if in a trance Meg walked towards her. Forwards, forwards forwards… right into the river. "oh fuck!" She exclaimed as she fell face first into the riverbank. That alone startled the woman, who turned around towards Megan looking perplexed. Seeing Meg's predicament she snickered. Her snicker turned into giggles and her giggles belly busting laughter. Meg begin to blush a heavy red as she scampered up and out the water.

"Uhhh sorry for bothering you but I heard your singing and it it sounded so nice and I had to find the source and it was so familiar and I kinda followed it to you and please don't stop singing beca-" "Hey hey slow down. First are you okay you took quite a tumble there and two how did you get here? Humans aren't able to cross the plain so how did YOU manage?" Meg blinked and thought about the Woman's question. What plain and what did she mean humans can't cross wasn't she human too? Taking a closer look Meg discord that she In fact was not. How could she miss the ears. IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE. Snapping back to attention at the women clearing her throat, Meg spoke. "Y-yeah, I'm alright thanks and how I got here... I have not even the slightest of clues. I was just walking and poof here I was. I-My name is Megan by the way but everyone calls me Meg." The woman hummed and looked Meg up and down. "Well Meg, your obviously here for a reason and normally we would kill those who slipped through the plains but since it let you through and dropped you here it was purposeful" sighing she signaled for Meg to follow. "Oh and my name is Arondalea, Queen of the High Elfs. But you may call me Your highness or Your majesty." Queen... QUEEN holy crack balls. The first time she meets a queen, rather an Elf queen, and she manages to make a fool of herself within the first few moments.

Following Her Majesty's lead, Meg trudged after her struggling to keep pace. "Arondalea- I mean Her Majesty, where we are going if you don't mind me asking?" " Where else but to my kingdom child." It clearly wasn't that obvious but who was Meg to talk back to the queen. Meg was taking all this surprisingly well. Probably because like the singing it seems all so familiar to her. Reaching the end of their long-and tedious- journey, they reached a Gate. Walking up to it and banging on it hard Arondalea shouted "The fiery horse rights through the forest at dawn." There was a moment of silence then a shudder, and the gate-doors swung wide open allowing the two entry. Throwing her arms open wide " Welcome to Garndarious, home of the high elves." The gate shut close behind them and they pressed on into the town square. The place was abuzz and alive with energy. As they passed by, Meg heard shouts of hello's and good mornings with Her Majesty reciprocated with of just as much energy. Meg once again couldn't help but to feel at home and stopped to take it all in. " Come along Megan, we mustn't keep them waiting." Realising how far ahead Her majesty was, Meg lightly jogged to catch up with her. "Them who?" "The Oracle. If you were brought here purposely then something must be going down and I wanna know what." Entering a small temple, they gave pause and looked around. "Pill, Lok, where are you?" Arondalea huffed and put her hand on her hips. "Here Her highness. I must apologize, i was busy doing… stuff."

A person walked out from behind a hidden door. Their hair, coloured silver, was long and flowing reaching down past their butt. They wore a dress like garment that had wide sleeves and was as white as their skin. For some reason there was a black cloth wrapped around their eyes. Behind them emerged a tall, buff man wearing a simple sleeveless vest and loose fitting pants. His hair was a leafy green and his skin was brown in some places and white in others. "I was stuff" " Yeah really didn't need that image in my head but thanks." Arondalea said rolling her eyes. "Ok so Pill i need some guidance, bestow me you wisdom. Why the hell is this human child here?" Pill, who walked to the center of the room during Arondalea's questionings, sat down on the raised platform. Muttering a chant the platform began to glow with magic. Letting out a soft, they turned towards Meg and Her Highness. "The child of Zely returns the day before her 18th birthday." "Meg?" "Her Majesty?" " When is your birthday?" "Tommorow…."

Panda: There it is.

Meg: nice one now lets see if you can finish it.

Panda: dont test me hoe -_- got me fucked up

Aphrodite: OKAY before they start fighting. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. BYE EVERYONE~


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on SOWEAE  
Letting out a sigh, they turned towards Meg and Her Highness. "The child of Zely returns the day before her 18th birthday."

"Meg?"

"Your Majesty?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow…."  
And now:  
"Well isn't that a thing." said the tall man whom Meg assumed to be Lok. His attempt to break the awkward silence didn't work in the least bit. If anything, it made it worse. Meg could practically taste the tension in the air.

"Ahem, I don't mean to intrude but uhhh who's Zely?" Meg asked.

That did the trick seeing how Arondalea let out a harsh and struggling breath. "Pill, are you sure?" She asked completely ignoring Meg's question. "Have I ever been wrong before, your Majesty?" He whispered back.

Letting out a hefty grunt, Her Majesty finally turned to Meg to answer her question. "Zely is-was my best friend and top warrior. We grew up together, played together, did everything together. You could say we were inseparable...two halves of the same soul." She paused to take a breath and compose herself. Not even halfway through her story and already her eyes glitter and rimmed with tears.

"18 years ago from tomorrow in the middle of the night there was an attack on the castle. They called themselves Titnia's children, a brainwashed cult dedicated to summoning Titnia: the God of War, Death, and Darkness, whom they believe should rule all of the Realm. The only way to summon him would be with the blood of a royal and the Holy weapon, the sword of Fernin carved from the horns of the elder unicorn and forged by the elder dragon. Both of which I guarded at the castle. Due to the late hour and the occasion, Zely's daughter, Merdinia's 3rd birthday, many knights were given the night off. There was never an attack that the two of us couldn't handle and Zely's husband Tug was with the baby. But that night was different...oh so different. The Children came but they weren't alone this time. With them was Highland, an evil warlord exiled from all counties for his transgressions against the high court or in other words me. How he escaped his prison in the nether region escapes me but there he was. And oh the carnage. Zely was the first to my aid seeing how they took residence in the castle. Then came the others from their homes rushing running all to be slaughtered at the hands of Highland and his maniacal group. They were after me and the only way to get to me was through her and the only want to get to her… Was to get to her daughter the most precious thing in her life. Tug managed to escape the gore if only barely but it was too late and he didn't make it very far, he wasn't much of a fighter anyway. more of a diplomat but he had some skills. he fought as long and as best as he could and he too fell like the rest. we managed to catch up before they could take away Merdinia but they would not give up chase. We knew she would not be safe here. The only way to keep her safe was to send her essence through the void where not even Highland's magic is strong enough break through. I perform the ritual to send her to a human realm into a stillborn baby's body where she or you I guess would grow and be safe to return on the eve of her-your 18 birthday. Considering that it took a tremendous amount of magic and power to send you across we had barely managed when Highland struck her down at her weakest moment and even then she protected me. I managed to escape with my life when word reached the other kingdoms and held arrived."

Meg was stunned, shooketh even. Ok, elves being real she could believe, I mean come on she had a talking dog that walked on two legs for shits sake. But her being the daughter of a high ranking elven warrior that was more than a little far fetched. "Ok this could literally be just a coincidence! How do you know that some other girl won't come tumbling through at any moment? Alright, let's say I am this Merdinia... I'm practically useless now! I can't fight! I don't even know how to use magic much less if I have it?"

Arondalea and Pil gave each other a look as if silently communicating. After a minute or so they nodded and Her Majesty motioned for Meg to come closer. "When we sent Merdinia away I also hid the Holy sword of Fernin inside her essence allowing it to leave into the human world with her. Now Meg...how high is your pain tolerance?"

Before Meg could answer or even question why she asked that, Her Highness' hand glowed blood red and she thrust said hand into the dead center of her chest. Meg let out a sharp gasp followed by a piercing screaming. It felt like someone just kicked her in the chest leaving her breathless and desperately gasping for air. Arondalea immediately retracted her hand and in her palm laid a ord surrounded by a dark suffocating light. Suddenly as if breaking the surface of water after almost drowning air rushed back into Meg's lungs all at once . Her throat burned from lack of air and she collapsed about to hit the floor had it not been for Loks speed and agility.

"You're okay, Meg... You're okay… Take deep breaths honey that's it." Arondalea lulled Meg back into awareness. Amongst all the pain she didn't realize that she started crying and hyperventilating.

"What…..what the hell did you do to me?! Okay…? OKAY?! I am many things right now but okay is not one of them."

"You wanted proof and here it is right in front of your face." She then held up the glowing orb to meg's face. "This is the swords essence form." She then crushed it with what looked to Meg like zero effort. The once solid light turn into a phydo-gooey kinda consistency. It didn't fall out of her hand but it couldn't be neatly contained and it flowed brighter than before. Opening her hand the goop began to take a more solid shape. In place of the orb was a beautiful long sword. Its blade a shining silver and its hilt a cool black with a strange emblem attached. A face half right side up and the other upside down. It's gender was unguessable from just that but one horn was touching the blade and the other was placed to the hilt.

"As for your magic and your fighting skills you come from a long line of blood warriors. there wasn't an elf-borne in the family that couldn't hold their own in any type by the time they could walk. It's called heritage sweetheart and it doesn't skip a generation. Nor does muscle reflex go away." explained Arondalea.

"Ok so since Pil has confirmed your legitimacy I guess it's time to retrain you, if you wanna use those terms.' She paused to give Meg yet another once over. 'And some proper clothes would hurt either."

Exiting the temple with Pill and Lok in tow. Arondalea led the group to a small building with a sign written in Elvish. Before Meg could even ask what it meant, the characters morphed and reshaped themselves into the words "tailor". Meg's brow furrowed in confusion but she shrugged it off in favor of following the gang inside. But seriously, this was super weird and yet after all that has happened up to now, why the fuck not. Throw in a few morphing signs and and an ancient language that she somehow seemed to know. Inside the store was way bigger than the outside. 'Must be elven magic' reasoned Meg. Meg stopped to take in the scenery, which she seemed to be doing a lot of today. It was full of beautiful fabrics and prints as far as her eyes could see.

Her Majesty stopped by a wooden desk that wasn't too far back in the room. She took a deep breath and belted out a name "HACKVARDDDD!" that made Meg give a small start as she was not expecting that seeing how she was still watching at the fabrics. With her hand clutching her chest from surprise, she turned to Arondalea and gave her the look™. Suddenly she was cloaked in a tall shadow. Turning around, she came face to mid-belly with a stranger who, for someone so tall and heavyset, moved both very fast and quiet.

"Ah, your majesty' the tower said, bowing deeply, 'I had not sensed your presence; otherwise I would have come to your aid immediately." This had to be Hackvard because at this point in time anyone who pops up after having their name called has to be said person.

"No need for apologies. Meg-or would you like to called Merdinia now… Oh whatever, this is Hackvard the best tailor both this and that side of the void. Hacky this is Megan or Merdinia." Hackvard turned sharply towards Her Highness.

"Wait your Majesty. Would you mean that this is-"

"Yes, this is her."

Hackvard slowly turned towards Meg who was still frozen in place. With that same speed that astonished her earlier he swept her up in a large hug. "Oh my child! Look how pretty you've grown! Ahhhh its been so long my little wild cub!" Meg was super confused but she felt so at peace, so calm and so warm. As if she's received this hug so many times before. She even began to doze off a bit.

"Ahem, uhh Queen Arondalea" Lok finally spoke up. "Hmm?" it was hard for her to tear her eyes away from such a warming scene. "I think it's time that you let her know what's going on and who Hackvard really is." Sighing, she silently agreed. She hated to half their happy moment but it had to be done.

"AHEM Megan, I must ask, would you like to be called Megan from now on or would you like to take on your given name?" After being put down by Hackvard, Meg thought long and hard. She had made her decision.

"Queen Arondalea, I wish to sever my ties to the world on the other side of the void and to be called Merdinia. Arondalea looked very pleased with her choice.

"Very well, Megan uhhh..."

"Griffin."

"Yes as I was saying, Megan Griffin is no more! From now on you shall be known as Merdinia Of Garndarious!" A small round of applause was given and Meg-Merdinia felt something build up inside her. It felt like many things. Happiness, acceptance, love, belonging and finally HOPE.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Arondalea flashed her a smile.

"Before we continue with anything else, I do believe that Her Highness has another announcement." urged Pill.

"Ah yes Merdinia, you know Hackvard as the town tailor but i think it's time you get to know him as Hackvard, your uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

"My uncle?" Merdinia echoed a little bewildered but delighted all the same.

"From your mother's side yes." Arondalea confirmed. Merdinia turned back to Hackvard and stepped back into his arms.

"I have... an uncle..." she said barely coherent through her sniffles. Scooping her up once again he replied "Aye."

Arondalia, Pill and Lok were once again left to watch on. Once the two separated, Hackvard turned to attend to Her Majesty. "Excuse my behavior, Your Majesty. What did you say you needed?"

Laughing at the giant man who was brimming with happiness and embarrassment, she smiled and said "I didn't. But while we're back on topic, Merdinia needs some new clothing fit to size, shoes included."

"Right away. Give me a few hours and i'll have a wardrobe fit for a princess-or a warrior."

"Hmm take your time. We must see Kippy for a weapon and then we go to the castle to get her situated and THEN we gotta find her magical aptitude. We shall return tomorrow."

"If it is to your wishes Your Highness."

With a great spin and a clap of her hands, she signaled their departure. "Come, we must be off to our next stop. Which would be Kippy, our best blacksmith." Merdinia was confused. Why would she need a weapon if she had the sword...or was the sword not for her?

Wait now she was even more confused. "Queen Arondalea? Why do I need a weapon when I have the holy sword?" Merdinia asked.

Arondalea was quick with a response, "Silly child, that sword is mine and besides do you really think you can handle its power?" Merdinia was insulted. The queen wasn't wrong, but still what's to say she couldn't handle the sword (even though she knew full and well that she couldn't) still she chose to remain silent.

They walked a little distance away from Hackvard's shop up to a building similar in structure. The sign which Meg could now read with little to no trouble said KIPPY'S SMITHERY AND ARMORY. The inside was blackened with soot. At the desk, which this time was at the very front of the shop was a sleeping young woman. She was decked out from head to toe in pastel pinks, blues and purples. Her skin was dark and her hair was pink. Her sock was blue and everything else was purple.

Arondalea signaled for the others to be quiet as she snuck up to the desk.they could tell from her smirk alone that she was up to mischief; but really who was gonna stop her. Said person suddenly slammed her hands on the table-hard- scaring the poor girl half to death and out of her chair. "AHHHHH!!!" the girl exclaimed.

Leaning over the table Merdinia asked with a hint of concern "Hey are you okay? You took quite a tumble there."

Pulling herself off the floor using the table she grunted "Yeah, I'm good, thanks… But the question is WHO DARED TO WAKE ME IN SUCH A CRUDE MANNER?" she looked to Pill and Lok who were snickering and pointing at the queen, (wearing an impressive shit-eating grin).

Seeing Her majesty put a straightness into her back. "How nice of you to join the land of the conscious Kipps."

"Oh! Your Majesty... I uhh... was just... I was umm….! Resting my eyes yeah I most definitely was not sleep no never...peach?" Kippy (or Kipps) offered a bowl of fresh peaches as a means of distraction (sacrifice is more the lane but you didn't hear that from me).they each took one.

"Uh, so what can I do ya for today?" Due to her mouth being full of peach, she motioned for Lok to do the talking. "This is Merdinia. She needs a set of armor as well as having her magic weaponized. So you can also guess she needs a weapon too. Can you do it?"

Kippy scuffed "Can I do it? CAN THE BEST SMITHER MAKE A SIMPLE SET OF ARMOR AND TEST AT THE SAME TIME??? Yes...yes I can. I'll have it done in two days time. Meanwhile Her Majesty about that thing you asked of me I-"

Arondalia held her hand up stopping Kippy. "Save that for another time."

"But Your Majesty-"

"Kipper..." Kippy flinched slightly. It wasn't often that Arondalia used her actual name but when she did it meant shut up or else there would be dire consequences. Taking a deep breath Arondalia rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "We'll talk in private but for now I need you to focus on the armor."

"Yes mam'.

"Merdinia give me your arm I need to draw some blood to test." Getting stabbed for the second time that day wasn't something Merdinia was looking forward to but it had to be done.

Merdinia was sore all over. Her arm was sore her chest was sore and honestly she just needed a long bath and then a nap. But she had to just follow Her Highnesse's lead and pray that wherever they went next didn't involve stabbing or poking of any kind. (But she had shit luck and the author was feeling a little sadistic so let's wait and see ψ()ψ). Their next destination was a big ass castle not too far off the beaten path and a small ways away from the rest of the town.

"Welcome to Castle Lukta. This is where my children and I live and where you will be taking up residence. This is also where your training will be held. Which does remind me, once you get your weapon and armor you'll be training everyday with my children unless I say otherwise. Did you catch all of that?" It was a lot to take in but after being stabbed twice, picked up and hugged like a small teddy bear and subjected to various means of poking and prodding like some sort of science experiment, she was ready for anything.

"Yes ma'am". Arondalia gave her a brief smile and made her way in the castle up the stairs and towards what Merdinia could only assume was the throne room if the large chair made of wood and leaves, giant ancient baddy killers and the banner was anything to go by. Merdinia's mind was once again blown (tally it guys that's like what 3-4 maybe 5 Times her mind has been blown to smithereens).

Arondalia sat on the throne and closed her eyes in concentration. Then the triangular gem that Merdinia failed to notice began to glow and everything went mute. Then came a screech like sound. Merdinia grasped her head in pain. "MERDINIA!" Ah so this is what it's like to have your eardrums blown out. HM. Interesting. (not to Merdinia anyways) She suddenly found herself lying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling. There was a mute ringing in her ear and she could vaguely sense that someone was talking to her but everything sounded like mumbles and blubs. 'Am i dying...is this what heaven looks like? … Jesus… Allah...Rah???' Merdinia thought.

Alas she wasn't dying, not even close. The voices eventually started making sense. It was Arondalia calling her name and petting her hair. "I keep forgetting to put up the mental block for those who haven't been introduced to the announcer yet. Do accept my deepest apologize. While we are on the subject, that crystal is called the announcer or the mind interlinker. It projects the holder thoughts into those who are connected. It's often

used in cases of the castle being under siege or when a secret meeting is to be held" Arondalea explained long story short. "Ugh im ok im alright im not dead just yet … sadly (honestly same though (TT) cuz finals).

"Now that you're alright..kinda, I'll introduce you to some very important people. Wheeeeenever they get here." As if on cue like most of these people in the village do, two women threw the door open and walked in like two models on a runway and they looked exactly like Arondalia minus most of the subtle menacing aura of power and strength. "These are my daughters Kika and Tuta" Both of them took a deep bow and said in unison "Pleased to meet your acquaintance" Merdinia stood up and bowed in response. "He-hello my name is Merdinia. The pleasures all mine." They smiled at her and Merdinia blushed. Behind her Arondalia once again sported a shit eating grin. She knew what was up. "Well while Lok, Pill and I go to see if Kipps is ready you girls get acquainted….where did those two go…? Anyway I'll be back dont have too much fun."

Ardondalia left the room and with a subtle speed she made her way back to Kippy. She showed herself in and went to the back room where Kipps had just finished finding Merdinia's aptitude. "Oh you're back already, it hasn't even been 3 ticks yet (ticks=hours)." "Yes but we have much to discuss. Let's start with the ember stone that was found by the Summoning Cave. Have you traced its origins yet?" "Yes Sire but i dont think youll be too pleased." "Give it to me blunt. If it from where i think then I'll have Lok, Hackvard, and the girls take care of it. This isn't for regular soldiers to handle." Arondalia bit her nail in anticipation. If it was the Olden ones amber which not only amplified ones power but it protected them from strong magic and healed wounds in a blink of an eye. That would only be supplied by the Royal house of the Damned who always had issues with her being head of house.

" I'm afraid is exactly that." " Shit. ok. Alright. This can be handled peacefully… I think." They sat around for some time discussing potential peace options and routes that can be taken. 4-5 ticks passed by and Arondalia got up to leave. "Oh and before i go about Merdinia." Kippy smiled bright "oh you're gonna like this one. Her strength is in a little of everything but mostly earth and air." "just like her mother." "Exactly"

"And her weapon?" " The bow. It's better for harnessing the wind while simultaneously letting her play with the other elements." "Understood. And kippy keep this discussion between the two of us." " As per your request Your Highness." "Farewell for now" "And may the Spirits keep you in health" Arondale arrived back the castle long after the sun had set and the world settled well into the night, also due to her stopping by Lok and Pills place to scold them on disappearing without notice. She tracked the girls to the lounge where they were engaged deep in conversation. Merdinia telling the Kika and Tuta of her adventures in Quahog and in turn they told her about all of their battles and how they valiantly fought off suitors. "Ah mother Merdinia has the most interesting stories."

Arondalia huffed "Im sure she does however it is time for her to rest. Im sure shes had the quite the day" turning to said person who was starting to fall asleep on her feet. "Congrats Merdinia your basically the Avatar. Your strength lies in wind and earth but you have an affinity for all four. Your weapon is the Bow. And you girls don't think that because we have a special guest you can slack off. I fully expect you to be up at dawn for meditation. Oh and by the way, i've already worked out your training schedule. You'll be paired with Kika. First you'll have to learn how to hold a bow. Then maybe you'll move to target practice if you can get through the first part without poking an eye out." Tuta opened her mouth to voice her opposal at being left out when Arondalia raised her hand to stop her. "And then she'll be training with Tuta in the forest. Sound fair?" Both girls nodded excitedly, gave their mother and Merdinia a kiss on each cheek and rushed off the bed. Arondalia led Merdinia to her chambers and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She pointed to the bathing room (fancy) and then to a change of clothing that was already laid out for her. "Alright go get washed, changed then get to bed ok?" "Ok but um i might not have any right to ask this of you but can you tell me about my parents?" Arondalia smiled.

Leave it to Merdinia to ask something for something she was entitled to. "Another night, now go on rest. You'll need all your energy." She gave Merdinia another kiss o the forehead, filling the child with a warmth that only a mother could give. They said their goodnights and Arondalia went about her business. Completing what was soon to be a nightly task, she settled into bed. Her last thought was of her excitement for the next day.


	5. 51 Pills interlude

AN: I owe you guys a huge apology. I can't make up any excuses but I promise I'll get back to this story as soon as I get life sorted out. (- *-) thanks for understanding. Here's a few interludes in the mean time.

Pills Interlude

The skies were gray and the ground was stained red with blood. The air reeked of death. Atop a mountain of innocent victims stood a man. His aura was cloaked in sick twisted evil. In his left hand the holy sword and in his right, the queens bloodied and stained crown. Those who were barely clinging to life screamed as loud as they could filling the air with murderous screeches. It was so surreal, like a nightmare barely tipping the scales into reality. The man turned around and the truth was much worse than fiction. It was him.

Pill sat up with a gasp only to clutch their head in pain (a lot of that happening). They were shaking like a leaf. "Shit. I must tell her Majesty immediately." It has been no less than 24 hours since Pill had announced their last vision but already there was another and a grim one at that. Rising from the bed Pill wondered out of the bedroom and into what we shall call the kitchen. "Lok? Where are you?" No later than 1 minute later a loud and ominous crash could be heard from the front of the temple. Pill rushed to find the origin of the crash. "Lok, my love what-?"

Pill paused mid-sentence to take in the scene before them. Lok was hanging on to the windowsill with the ladder laying far below him on its side. "Lok!" Pill rushed over to correct the ladder. "Beloved what happened?" Lok looked down sheepishly and blushed. Pill blinked. What could've happened? "I was lighting the candles when i was frightened by something." Pill looked around. There was nothing that could possibly scare the gentle giant. So what…? Lok cleared his throat. "No matter its no big deal." But Pill wasn't so easily swayed.

They climbed up to find out what exactly was this mysterious...thing. Reaching the top Pill came face to face with a….shadow bunny (think the heartless creatures from Kingdom Hearts but like cuter with big ol eyes and floppy ears (*)) "Well hello there what are you doing up so high-WAIT A MINUTE this is what scared you???" Pill huffed and laughed. Scooping up the small creature and placing it on their shoulder, the carefully climbed back down. Pill shot Lok a blank look. "What it just suddenly came out of nowhere." Pill smiled and shook their head. Placing the creature on the solid ground they turned their attention back to Lok who was rubbing his hands. "Come here let me see the damage." There was nothing major going on just some scrapes and cuts but nothing to get into a tiff about. Leading Lok into the bedroom they sat him on the bed and went to retrieve the medkit. It then occurred to Pill that they almost forgot about the vision. Just as they opened their mouth to tell Lok they heard a familiar voice calling their names.

"Pill, Lok, where are you?" "Oh what great timing. Let us greet her highness" Pill huffed. As Pill turned to leave they were stopped by Lok whom grabbed their arm. "What is it Lok you know Her Majesty is impatient." Lok held up a black piece of cloth. Reaching up to their face, for the first time since arising pill noticed the lack of cloth around their eyes. It also made sense why Lok wouldn't look them in the eye. Quickly grabbing the cloth they tied it around their eyes. Pill began to mentally reprimand themself. How could i be so forgetful. It was dangerous for anyone to look them in the eye even for a second.

If they did they would witness their own death. That was just how it was-how it ALWAYS was. The enchanted fabric worked like a one way mirror. They could see you but you couldn't see their eyes. ( Ma poor baby (- * -)). Securing the knot they left the room with Lokin tow. Once again they forgot about the vision but it was time to greet the Queen.


End file.
